La magie, un humour particulié
by Cajoux
Summary: La magie est spécial. Quand elle décide d'une chose elle le fait. Point. Qu'elle qu'en soit les conséquences ensuite. Ce n'est pas elle qui se charge de cela de toute façon. Faire plein de bébés en même temps est une manière comme une autre de jouer les cupidons. Elle aurait juste pu éviter de mettre autant de monde enceinte en même temps et surtout eux...
1. Adieu ma belle Corse

Bonjour et bienvenue pour cette fanfiction Hetalia.

Je ne touche aucun centimes pour écrire cela et l'univers n'est pas à moi.

C'est la seconde fois que je tente de faire une fanfic, la première avec Hetalia. Cette fanfic comprends des couples hétéro et homosexuelle ( homme comme femme ) ainsi que du Mpreg. Cela tourne autour de cela à base, donc si vous n'aimez pas cela, vous pouvez passer votre chemin sans soucis. Je commence et il est fort possible qu'il y ai des fautes, je n'ai pas de beta actuellement et je m'excuse pour vos pauvre yeux.

Il y a de multiple parring, relativement classique, je ne suis pas partie très très loin. Je ne connais pas mon rythme d'écriture et je suis ouverte à toute critique positive ou négative.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Il y avait des personnifications de nation qui ne prenait presque jamais part aux réunions mondiales. Des nations qui comme Gilbert l'ex-Prusse n'était maintenant que des régions d'un pays. Une identité dans la masse, il y avait peu, mais elles étaient tout de même présentes. Actuellement la France en avait à son actif une seule dans ce cas-là. Sa petite sœur Lulaly représentante de la Corse. Une petite teigne aux cheveux noirs et la peau basanée. Una adulte tout de même qui prenant son rôle très au sérieux malgré les soucis sur son bout de territoire. A la base elle avait été la représentante d'une nation qui voyageait entre ses trois frères Marco, le Portugal, Antonio, l'Espagne et Francis, la France, mais malheureusement suite à un accident de magie de sa part la voilà consigné à s'occuper d'une petite île et avoir vu son ancienne nation disparaitre. Bon, être la Corse n'était pas si mal et sa magie se limitait maintenant à lire l'avenir dans des cartes et faire apparaitre des couteaux aux lieux de la maitrise des éléments qu'elle avait toute petite. Dommage, mais bon, c'était tout de même cool pour elle. La magie était un sujet assez spécial dans la famille, enfin surtout que depuis que ses frères avaient vus la famille Kirkland l'utiliser une certaine envie de ne plus montrer la leur était venu… Assez stupide, mais bon, elle pouvait comprendre, quoi qu'elle aurait pensé aussi que son mariage avec Alister, l'Ecosse, calmerait et réglerais le soucis, mais l'Incident Arthur ou le gros sourcil complétement con qui ne comprends pas la magie quand cela sort d'une personne autre que sa famille comme c'était si bien souligné lors de leur réunion familiale n'avait pas permis cela.

Pourtant elle adorait la magie de Marco qui lui permettait d'avoir le temps qu'il souhaitait en mers, celle d'Antonio qui permettait de faire pousser n'importe quel plante, mais encore plus les tomates aller savoir pourquoi le fait que Lovino, l'Italie du Sud, en raffolait aidait beaucoup à cela et celle de Francis qui faisait venir la pluie et la neige à foison, pas à les arrêter malheureusement, toujours utile quand il souhaitait se faire inviter par le fameux Arthur pour une nuit. Elle adorait ses frères de base tout simplement. Pas comme Natalia, la Billorussie, une bonne amie de lancer de couteau, mais complétement folle d'Ivan, la Russie, son frère à qui elle souhaitait s'unir. Non, Lulaly avait passé ce cap assez rapidement. Elle avait eu sa période fan de ses frères à vouloir se marier avec à tout prix, surtout Francis … puis il y avait eu son accident de magie et ça l'avait bien calmé. Un peu trop d'un coup peut-être parce que c'est aussi ce qui avait poussé son frère à lui offrir en quelque sorte la Corse. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit là Lulaly regardait ses cartes avec une certaine inquiétude, elle détestait quand la magie toute seule comme une grande fille décidait qu'il était temps que certain se bouge les miches un peu. La dernière fois que cela avait eu lieu ça avait été à l'Incident Arthur et si elle pouvait cette fois empêcher le cataclysme que ça avait entrainé que le monde soit à ses pieds. Bon cette fois il n'y avait pas que Francis qui était touché, non, il y avait aussi elle, Lovino, Feliciano, L'Italie du Nord, Matthieu ( non elle n'utiliserais jamais Matthew ), son neveu Canada et Alfred, son autre neveux, les Etats-Unis. Là c'était pire que la dernière fois.

La dernière fois, elle avait suivi son frère à travers les mers, dans les tempêtes quand son pouvoir avait perdu le contrôle. Elle avait fait ses preuves là-bas et c'était de cet incident là que tout avait commencé, même Napoléon qui était loin d'être né avait eu pour origine ce moment-là. Elle allait devoir quitter son île et ne pas aller directement sur celle de son mari ou de son fils Poalo, l'Australie. Elle allait devoir se montrer forte et commettre un enlèvement de grande nation avec ses petites forces. Elle allait surtout cette fois arriver à expliquer à ses imbéciles que si ils étaient immortels, si ils étaient des représentations de pays, ils n'étaient pas humain et que les lois de la génétique et des naissances n'étaient pas les même par ce fait. Pourquoi la magie avait-elle décidé de les faire tomber eux enceinte et maintenant ? Un grand soupire ce fit alors qu'elle appelait son boss pour prendre des congés, réservé un avion pour Bruxelles ou se trouverais le prochain sommet mondial dans une semaine. Elle prépara aussi une feuille avec un beau discours bien construit expliquant parfaitement la situation, avec des schémas simple et compréhensif qui bien entendue ne servirais à rien vus que dès la ligne deux, le moment annonce des bébés ça allait partir en sucettes. Au moins elle aurait tenté. Fuir était aussi une solution parfaitement envisageable, mais malheureusement suite à la grossesse de Francis la première fois elle avait juré devant la magie qu'elle ne ferait d'aide à la mise au monde d'une petite nation, sauf si elle était elle-même enceinte… Connasse de magie qui se rappelait parfaitement de ce genre de détail. Dire que ce n'était que la première semaine. Foutu carte et fée qui lui tournait tout autour. Elle maudirait les engraineurs une fois les enfants nés, pas besoin de tout faire exploser tout de suite.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le prologue. J'espère que vous avez aimé et à une prochaine fois. Une review s'il vous plait.


	2. Une bonne préparation est la base

Bonjour.

Je ne touche toujours rien pour écrire et Hetalia n'a pas changer de propriétaire.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite de cette fanfiction plaira. Pour le premier chapitre on ne rentre pas tout de suite dans l'action, il faut d'abord installer certaine base ^^. Je n'ai toujours aucune beta donc encore désolé pour les fautes ou si il manque des mots, je fait mon possible pour me relire, mais il y a toujours qui passe.

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.

* * *

Avoir un plan B si le plan A plante est souvent très utile. Surtout dans les films où, aller savoir pourquoi, le plan A se casse toujours la figure. Enfin se casser la figure est très gentil, c'est parfois à se demandé si ce plan avait été viable à une seule seconde. Peut-être que dans les films le plan A est surtout là pour faire joli, créer du suspense assez facilement et faire quelques minutes en plus de visionnage. Bon certes, il n'y avait pas que les films qui avaient ce souci-là, malheureusement. Ça arrivait aussi très souvent dans les séries ou les livres, trop souvent. Comme si l'explication du plan A était indispensable au fait de réussir le plan B. Réussir du premier coup était-il seulement un doux rêve que l'on ne voulait même pas offrir au spectateur innocent ? Certainement parce que c'était trop plat pour eux et qu'expliquer de comment tout c'est passé bien, dans le meilleur des mondes est beaucoup moins vendeur. Qui prendraient un livre finie en deux coups de cuillère à pots et sans embuches avec une happy end parfaite et des licornes magique de partout ? Personne, même les parents prenait des contes avec des épreuves pour les héros dedans. Il faut dire que tenter d'endormir un enfant avec une histoire trop plat n'était pas très concluant. Vraiment pas concluant, ça avait déjà été testé par beaucoup de parents ou gardes enfants. Natalia tapait tout de même du pied en voulant savoir pourquoi elle faisait partit du plan A renommé X pour l'occasion. Vraiment ce plan était merdique de base, mais parfaitement réaliste et réalisable avec beaucoup de chance de réussite. Saloperie.

« Non. Frère ne marchera pas. Il m'épousera moi. Pas lui. Non. Je le tuerais. Le couperais en plein de petit morceau. Plus jamais on ne le reconnaitra.

- Trois véritables couteaux suisse, un poignard turc, deux provenant de ma collection et tu laisses mon neveux en vie.

- … Trois et une photo de…

- Non, je ne vais pas m'amuser avec les cartes de savoir quand ton frère se douche pour le prendre nu en photo !

- Frère est à moi.

- Frère était à moi. Je l'avais entre mes mains, j'avais tout donné pour cela et je me suis retrouver marier à un roux je te rappelle. La magie et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- Pourquoi je fais partie de ton plan W ? Pourquoi pas simplement ton fils ? Et pourquoi il tremble encore ?

- Parce que tu es la réussite du plan. Que si je pouvais le faire seule je ne demanderais pas autant d'aide. Si il tremble il va falloir que tu te réfère à la réponse un. »

Vraiment discuter avec Lulaly était chiant en plus. Enfin pas tant que cela au moins elle aurait de nouveau couteau bien affuter tout droit apparu de la main de cette dernier. Très bonne qualité à chaque fois. Parfaite même. Un véritable bonheur à l'état pur, mais le sacrifice était énorme. Monstrueux même. Dire qu'elle allait devoir aider cette fille. Elle préférait la toute petite fille qui rêvait avec elle d'épouser son frère aussi. Qui faisait trembler avec sa magie. Celle de maintenant faisait trembler aussi, mais elle voulait lui retirer son frère à elle. Enfin elle portait ce que magie voulais et s'en était encore plus frustrant. D'accord elle avait commencé une thérapie avec Toris, le Lituanie, depuis presque deux cent ans sous ordre impératif de sa sœur Myroslava, l'Ukraine, pour dépasser son envie de s'unir à Ivan, mais ce n 'était pas une raison pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied aussi violement. Attention si elle avait accepté de suivre la thérapie pour sa sœur c'était arrêter ses pleurs et geignement incessant, que l'on soit clair là-dessus. Elle était tellement chiante avec sa tête de chaton triste sous la pluie qui n'a pas eu à manger depuis un mois. Elle lui avait aussi donné un livre sur la torture moderne dans le monde entier qui avait fini de la persuadé. Enfin qui avait fait tout le travail en réalité. La biélorusse regarda l'australien et se dit que au final il tremblait cela devait être à cause du froid puisqu'à aucun moment il n'avait tourné la tête vers elle. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il m'était son troisième pull qui aidé à cette réflexion. Enfin l'important n'était pas là. Non. Sinon elle serait partie depuis longtemps et aurais embarqué Toris à sa suite pour le terroriser un peu. La corse avait beau être son amie, il y avait de limite à tout, même le gâchis de temps.

Natalia regarda une nouvelle fois ses… coéquipiers ? Couillon trainer pour une raison X ou Y pour un plan dont certain ne connaissait même pas la raison. Cela était encore plus con, mais bon si on leur expliquait maintenant jamais le plan ne partirait à temps. Une certaine fierté le fit bomber le torse en sachant qu'elle au moins n'était pas une ignorante dans cette histoire. Enfin pas totalement. Il y avait tout de même un détail qui la turlupinait et qui lui chatouillait la langue. Un truc assez minime, mais tout de même présent. Il y avait une présence qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout parmi eux. Pour le plan il fallait tout bêtement se servir chacun de leurs propres armes et moyens de persuasion pour avoir Françis, Lovino, Feliciano, Matthieu (elle ne voyait pas qui s'était, mais bon elle suivrait le mouvement pour l'attraper) et Alfred en statue de captif, sage et silencieux, pendant que la diseuse de bonne aventure expliquerais le souci magique. Il ne fallait pas qu'un abruti tente de les libéré en cours de route et surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux se joue la fille de l'air. Il y avait beaucoup de point qui allait être difficile à gérer, mais ça rendrait les tortures fait sur les personnes récalcitrantes encore plus amusantes. Elle avait la permission de s'amuser, du moment qu'elle ne touchait pas à un participant de leur côté, ne touche pas au captif et laisse tranquille les noms de la liste rouge donné à tous. Eux, ils seraient maudit plus tard ont lui avait dit. Il faudra qu'un jour on lui explique comment faire ça devait être amusant à faire, puis ça changerais un peu du sang. Quoi que certaine malédiction pouvait être extrêmement sanglante.

Un rire malsain commença à la secouer et des milliers de vision de ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec telle ou telle malédiction dansait dans son esprit. Ce fut le toussotement de Toris qui s'inquiétait si tout allait bien qui le fit quelque peu redescendre sur terre. Ah, oui, lui c'était un des ignorant qui faisait partie du plan pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper si par hasard tout se passait vraiment trop bien et que tout le monde restait calme. Il était un plan B que l'on n'utiliserait pas en clair. Un joli faire valoir qui donnerais un peu plus de poids à cette opération. Pas grand-chose, mais tout de même. Mondialement, on avait plus peur de la Lituanie que de la Corse, quoi que grogne la représentante de cette île. Elle lui fit un long regard noir au quel il sourit. Ce type était vraiment trop habituer à son frère et la voyait comme une amie. Que c'était amusant tout de même de le faire frissonner en lui parlant de tout ce que son frère était capable. Avant de partir dans une nouvelle idéalisation de son frère son regard se posa sur Paolo qui avait fini de trembler et qui discutait avec Elizabeta, la Hongrie, encore deux ignorant dans le plan. Quoi que le koala du gamin lui était au courant. Dire que Lulaly avait eu confiance dans la bestiole pour comprendre, mais pas son fils. C'était certainement l'Incident Arthur qui ressortait et que la génétique fasse que son fils lui rit au nez comme son père avait fait avant lui. Ça devait certainement être cela. Le rire de Barbara, la Belgique, la fit se retourner pour regarder cette dernière préparé ses munitions avec Vash, la Suisse, alors que à coté Yao, la Chine, préparait de quoi manger pendant l'opération. Là-dedans il n'y avait que le suisse qui était une des personnes mise au parfum. Elle avait été impressionnée par son calme pour prendre la chose et surtout son accord pour aider dans le plan. Le fait que ça dérangerais forcement sa petite sœur si tout tournait au vinaigre, quel que soit le scénario expliquer par la diseuse de bonne aventure avait dû aider un peu. Voir même suffire. Il y avait aussi Héraclès, la Grece, mais lui avait été pris simplement pour ses chatons dont étant donné qu'il dormait depuis le début de la préparation de tout, la biélorusse doutait fortement qu'il soit autre chose qu'un porte-drapeau innocent. Du coup, en même temps qu'elle regardait les chatons, elle regarda l'intrus qui jouait avec un comme si de rien n'était et sa question lui revint sur les lèvres.

« Lulaly ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi les chatons ?

- Parce qu'ils domineront le monde bien sûr.

- … Pourquoi pas, mais …

- Les chatons ça a vraiment un pouvoir à soi. Rien de leur résiste et c'est l'arme ultime. Pas de sang, certes, désolé, mais c'est puissant.

- Si tu veux. Mais pourquoi Francis aussi ? Ce n'est pas être une des cibles ? »

Un long silence accueilli la demande. C'est vrai, pourquoi dans l'équipe de kidnapping il y avait Francis qui était tranquillement installé là depuis le début ? Lulaly lui fit les gros yeux en levant les bras au ciel et répondit comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Parce qu'il va servir d'appât bien sûr et que même si on se plante totalement on aura un otage tout de même. Toujours préparé ses propres otages, toujours. Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre… »

Ce fut les apparitions un à un des couteaux de la Corse qui aidèrent à la reprise des dialogue de façon plus ou moins normal. Natalia haussa des épaules. De toute façon c'était pourri de base tout ça juste car elle allait perdre le mariage de son frère dans l'histoire. Enfin pas nécessairement. Se concentrer sur les couteaux, réfléchir ensuite. Elle alla continuer à assister ses armes en chantonnant. Toris trouva qu'elle ressemblait à une enfant qui se préparait à jouer. En beaucoup moins doux et rassurant, mais tout aussi innocent pour lui. C'était peut-être lui qui devrait commencer à suivre une thérapie.

* * *

Et c'est terminé pour cette fois, merci d'avoir lu. Une Review s'il vous plait ?


End file.
